Love Conquers All
by AshleyLovesHarajuku
Summary: When Wendy is new to Degrassi, she tries out for the new play "Love Roulette." and when she auditions for the leading lady by singing a song, Eli feels sparks fly, also will Imogen's Jealousy take over? Find out when Love Conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Wendy's POV**

I thought I was doing a great job singing Katy Perry's "The one that got away." Eli really seemed to be loving it. But before I give you the 411 on how my audition for "Love Roulette" went, let's rewind back to where it all started.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I managed to reach my hand towards the snooze button. I sighed. After a couple of minutes the Alarm sounded again. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh. My first day at Degrassi Community School, I'd heard so many rumors about this school from my brother Toby Issacs and my Sister Ashley Kerwin, I'd heard about Gonorrhea outbreaks and school shootings. Degrassi was bad and I wasn't looking for trouble So I'd figure I'd just go through the year being trouble and friend and drama free.

I hopped out of the California King Bed and stopped to admire the satin comforter with my name printed on it. _Wendy Issacs._ I straightened my auburn colored hair while I looked at my reflection. I definitely had my sisters smile. I went down stairs to look for Chelsea our maid. After Mom and Dad's promotions at their careers we'd upgraded to a mansion that Paris Hilton once lived in. I looked around and spotted a note attached to a water bottle and a granola bar.

"_Went to pick up the cake for your parent's dinner party tonight."_

_-Chelsea _

Wow, she couldn't have at least left me a piece of cherry pie from last night. How was I suppose to get full on a granola bar and water, wow. I raced upstairs and glanced at me Hello Kitty digital clock. _7:40 _it read. Crap! I thought. 20 minutes until class starts. I put on a red Polo that indicated I was a junior. I checked the handbook which read,

_Females:_

_Khaki/Tan-_

_Skirts_

_Slacks_

_Pants_

_Knee-Length Shorts_

Gosh, everything had such limits. So, I guess mini-skirts and skinny jeans were out of the question. I put on a khaki knee-length skirt. I looked at the clock again and it read _7:50_. God, I was going to be late. I raced down the stairs and grabbed the granola bar and water from the counter and threw it in Aeropostale bag. I walked over to the key rack and grabbed the keys to my Vovlo and was off. Degrassi here I come.

**Note: So, tell me what do you guys think? The next part of the story will be based on Eli's POV, and this takes place during Extraordinary Machine Pt.2 And I promise Wendy and Eli will get to know each other better, So please Read and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Eli POV**

"The only thing keeping me from Clare is Jake." I said. Imogen stood there giving me a weird look. My plan was finally falling into place, Clare would soon be with me again. "I'll put my pills in Jakes backpack, Make an anonymous call saying I saw someone with drugs, Jake will be expelled, and BOOM he's out of Clare's Life forever." I said smiling to myself. "But what about us?" She cried, I was surprised with her outburst and was going to be completely honest with her. "Imogen, you're a great girl, but I'm not gonna quit on getting Clare back, Not when I'm so close, Okay? You can't be with someone with someone between you." I announced giving her a humorless laugh.

"Give me the pills, I'll put them in Jake's bag." Imogen said. I smiled at her. She finally got the message.

Time passed and I was getting excited, soon Clare would be back in my arms, and not that Jake kid. Soon the police got to Jake's locker. Bye bye Jake. The police then moved on to the next locker, I gave a confused look. They checked Clare's locker, I looked at Imogen who now had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face, I then saw my pills in the police officer's hands. "Mr. Simpson, I do not know how those got there." I heard Clare say as I watched Mr. Simpson escort Clare to his office. "Oh no, This Is all my fault, she's never gonna forgive me for this." I said to myself but Imogen heard me.

"You still have me." Imogen said and I could hear the hope in her voice, at that point everything inside of me kicked into action without a doubt. "No, no Imogen you did this on purpose!" I yelled, causing several heads to turn in my direction. Imogen's smile fell to a frown. "Don't you get it Imogen! You are to me what I am to Clare and I am NOTHING to her!" I yelled in her face. She took a step back and looked at me with a terrified face. I breathed heavily.

I turned around and bumped into Mr. Simpson. "Eli, I've been meaning to talk to you. You need to find a leading lady for "Love Roulette" by the end of this week, okay? So hold some auditions." He said. "Yea, Okay." I said. Great, another thing on my plate. How Fun.


End file.
